Fudge
by Orangen
Summary: Yuuri regrets trying to explain Valentines Day when he has to eat Wolfram's fudge...


_Disclaimer_: I really _wish_ that I owned the copyrights to Kyou Kara Maou…

_Author's Note_: I know it's not really the time of year for Valentines fics… But I was sitting around and eating fudge a while ago and suddenly thought, "What if Yuuri had to eat fudge that Wolfram made?" Hence, this idea was spawned. Latias Eevee also helped me out a bit with this, and since she has a Christmas fic, I wanted to do a Valentine's one. This is mainly Yuuram, with Anissina/Gwendal if you squint at it hard enough.

**Fudge**

Yuuri sputtered as he surfaced in one of the castle's fountains. It was rather embarrassing that he'd been sucked down the sink while brushing his teeth… But at that moment, he'd _far_ rather be in Shin Makoku than the human world, anyway.

"Ah, Heika!"

As per usual, Conrad appeared a few seconds later, smiling and holding a towel. Yuuri gratefully dried himself off as he stepped out of the fountain.

"Thanks, Conrad. And I said you don't have to call me that…" He sighed as he handed the towel back to the soldier. "Anyway… Do you know why I've been called back this time?"

"Well, thankfully, we don't have anything serious going on at the moment," Conrad replied. "It's just that the paperwork is staring to pile up again."

Yuuri groaned as Conrad laughed gently and led him into the castle.

* * *

Frowning, Yuuri shook out the writer's cramp in his hand as he signed yet another document. Once again, as usual, Conrad and Wolfram were with him in the office, and the blonde brother frowned as Yuuri shook out his stiff wrist.

"Well, some of those are ones you forgot to sign the last time you were here!"

"Now, Wolfram…"

"It's all right, Conrad. He hasn't called me a wimp yet, at least," Yuuri pointed out. "And besides… I'd rather be here than on Earth anyway…"

"That's right, Heika. Now that I think about it, you've looked rather distant since you got here."

Yuuri bit his lip before going on. "You see, Valentine's Day is coming up soon on Earth, and…"

"_Valentine's Day_?" Wolfram repeated dubiously.

"Yes… It's an Earth holiday where people exchange candy and flowers and such… And it's, um, quite popular with couples."

"…Oh. Wait a minute! You aren't planning on cheating on me, are you?"

"N-no, of course not! It's just that certain people—" (like Murata and Yuuri's mother) "—have been teasing me about it."

"If you say so," Wolfram replied, still sounding a bit suspicious.

"It's true! Hey, actually, I just remembered something. My mother has this really great fudge recipe that she always makes on Valentine's Day. I'll write it down later if I remember everything that's in it," Yuuri said thoughtfully.

"Not until you finish all of that… wimp."

"What?"

"Nothing, right, Wolfram? I think we should leave Heika to his work."

"Whatever."

Yuuri shook his head as the two brothers left the room. Despite the fact that he actually got more work done when they were out of the room, it made things far more boring…

* * *

After several more days of signing the ever-growing piles of documents, Yuuri woke up to a rather odd smell. Of course, this was nothing unusual, especially considering some of Anissina's latest inventions… But waking up to the smell of smoke was rather irking.

Furthermore, Wolfram wasn't in bed for once. His fiancé usually did wake up before him, but Yuuri was starting to get a rather nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Trying to shrug everything off, the maou pulled on his uniform and decided to go on and do his morning run with Conrad. The soldier was already waiting for Yuuri when he arrived outside, and he smiled gently as he approached the king.

"Ah, Heika, good morning!" Conrad called.

"Good morning, Conrad," Yuuri replied, stretching.

"I tried out that recipe you wrote down, by the way."

"Really?"

Yuuri blinked as he and Conrad started jogging. Conrad nodded, but kept focusing ahead of him instead of looking down at Yuuri.

"I am not so sure how well it turned out, though."

"I'm sure it's fine!"

"You flatter me, Heika. Oh, Wolfram also tried it out… But I don't think it went too well for him, either."

"_Wolfram_ is cooking?"

A rather ridiculous image of Wolfram in an apron suddenly popped into Yuuri's mind, and he tried rather unsuccessfully to keep himself from laughing. Conrad smiled as well as he continued speaking.

"Yes, Gunter and Anissina were, as well."

Yuuri opened his mouth again, but before he could, he was interrupted by a rather desperate-looking shadow. An unusually ruffled Gwendal had just stopped in front of the pair to catch his breath. He then treated them to his usual glare before going on.

"I. Wasn't. Here," he grumbled.

"Um, okay," Yuuri blinked.

With that, Gwendal ducked around them and vanished a few seconds later. His reason for being in such a rush became apparent soon enough.

"Gwendal!"

Anissina darted around the corner a few seconds later, out of breath. She impatiently tucked a piece of her now-messy red hair behind her ear as she looked over at Conrad and Yuuri.

"Oh, it's you two. Have you seen Gwendal anywhere?"

"W-Why?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"Because!" Anissina huffed. "I made him some of that fudge as a gift, that's why!"

The inventor held out a small bag of what could have only been fudge if one had an extreme love for the sweet. Yuuri honestly had never thought that it was possible to mess up fudge so badly… But then again, in Shin Makoku, anything was possible.

Anissina's fudge looked rather gooey, and she must have gotten frustrated trying cut it up… It was just a large blob of chocolate, and oddly pale streaks were going through it.

"I believe he went that way."

Yuuri slowly pointed in the opposite direction that Gwendal had run, and Conrad followed suit. Anissina clearly didn't believe them, though.

"If you're lying… You'll have to eat this instead!"

The two males promptly pointed in the correct direction.

"Good boys. Thank you!"

Anissina ran off again with her usual proud grin on her face. As she hurried away, Yuuri felt himself blinking again.

"Not to be rude, but… If it's supposed to be a punishment for us, then how is it a gift for Gwendal?"

"Some things are better left unanswered, Heika."

"Yeah… Right…"

Sighing, Yuuri started jogging again, mulling over the situation as he tried to keep up with his godfather.

* * *

"Heika! Heika! I have some fudge for you!"

Yuuri smiled, glad for the break as he looked up from another stack of papers. Gunter was standing in the doorway, holding up a small plate full of chocolate fudge.

"That looks great, Gunter! Come in."

The silver-haired man set the fudge down on Yuuri's desk and watched expectantly as Yuuri picked up a piece of it. Yuuri carefully chewed the fudge before swallowing, and then his grin grew.

"Hey, this is almost as good as my mother's fudge!"

"Really, Heika? Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do…"

"Hey! Wimp!"

A rather sulky-looking Wolfram had suddenly appeared in the doorway as well, and cut Yuuri off. He had one hand on his hip, and the other one was extended towards his fiancé. A large, somewhat lopsided piece of fudge was resting on his hand, and Yuuri forced himself to keep smiling.

"Well, this is a surprise, Wolfram."

"Just take it already, will you?"

Wolfram stomped over to Yuuri's desk and put the fudge into the maou's hand. Yuuri gulped as he started to raise the fudge to his mouth; the "you will eat it and you will like it" look on Wolfram's face was a bit intimidating. Hesitantly, Yuuri took a bite of Wolfram's fudge, and his eyes widened. However, he quickly swallowed, and Gunter and Wolfram both looked curious.

"Was it all right, Heika?"

"Yeah, how was it?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to come up with the correct wording. He didn't want to outright say that it was bad…

"Err… It was… Um, it was delicate, I'll give you that!"

"Delicate?"

Wolfram's eye twitched as he reached for his sword. Gulping again, Yuuri unconsciously rose from his chair and took a step backwards.

"You liked Gunter's fudge more than mine, didn't you?"

"N-no, I didn't mean that at all…"

"_DIDN'T YOU?_"

Wolfram charged towards Yuuri, and Gunter wisely backed away as Yuuri tried to flee. Fortunately, Yuuri made it through the door before Wolfram could catch up to him. The sounds of Yuuri's ever-quickening footsteps and Wolfram's ever-loudening shouts could still be heard across the castle for several minutes, though.

Perhaps Valentines Day really was safer on Earth than in Shin Makoku after all…


End file.
